


up and coming like i'm fucking in an elevator

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Seb join the Mile High Club. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up and coming like i'm fucking in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

> i am utter and complete trash.
> 
> title from ed sheeran's you need me, i don't need you

Seb’s knees are bouncing as he looks out the window at the endless clouds. The plane is flying smoothly but Seb has that tight, pinched look to his eyes and mouth, and he’s paler than he usually is, which is certainly saying something. 

"Seb?" Chris nudges him with his elbow and Seb startles badly, nearly jumping to his feet. Chris snorts quietly and squeezes his elbow. "C’mon. I can help you out."

"What…Chris…?" 

Chris turns around to catch Seb’s bewildered face, that pert mouth twisted in confusion. “Follow me in about five minutes,” he murmurs, eyes twinkling, and disappears down the isle to the bathroom. Seb looks around nervously, chewing on his lower lip, but they’re the only ones in first class so the only flight attendant is sitting boredly in one of the seats and flipping through a magazine. At the five minute mark, he takes a shaky breath and clumsily makes his way towards the bathroom, knocking once, quietly. His breathing seems too loud in his ears, and his skin is clammy. Everything is too bright and vivid, and he can feel how big his eyes are, how cold he is as all the blood seems to just drain from him.

Then the door opens and a hand shoots out to pull him in. He makes a strangled sound when Chris presses him against the wall and puts a hand over his mouth. “You gotta be quiet,” he says softly, that impish twist to his lips still visible.. 

"What are we doing?" he hisses, breath hitching when Chris sinks to his knees. 

"What does it look like?" he smirks, unbuttoning Seb’s belt with a speed and dexterity that belies their familiarity with each other’s bodies. "I’m helping you relax."

Seb’s _“here?”_ gets caught in his throat as Chris trails the pads of his fingers along the v of his hips, slowly tugging down his boxers. He licks his lips and glances up at him. 

"You don’t seem all that against it to me," he murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle the length of his half-hard dick. He tries to bite back a whimper, fingers twisting in Chris’ gelled hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s already decided he’s going to fuck it up beyond belief as payback for this, though the rest of his body and mind is clearly on board the program, cock swelling and thickening under Chris’ attention.

"Oh," he gasps, staring wide-eyed as Chris parts his lips and sucks him down, easy, in one fluid motion. Chris’ mouth is hot, and it takes all of Seb’s self control not to buck into it, force Chris to take it. _It’d serve him right_ , he thinks, and then bites down on a keen when Chris swallows, throat muscles contracting around his length. The end of Chris’ nose touches the base where his soft, dark hair is and, god, Chris is made for this sort of thing.

They talk about Sebastian, but, he thinks it’s Chris they should see. All beautiful, dark golden hair, long pretty eyelashes and those sea-blue-green eyes gone dark and hazy. And his lips, already plump and pink and _kissable_ , look downright filthy stretched around the length of his dick. Seb feels a surge of greediness at the image, and abruptly never wants anyone else to see it ever again. He thinks he lets out a growl at that, because Chris makes this _noise_ around his dick and he gasps, tugging lightly at Chris’ hair and bucking his hips.

The man’s eyes flutter shut, giving a view of just those obscene lashes casting shadows on sculpted cheekbones, and really, only Chris Evans could look like a work of art while sucking someone’s cock. 

“ _Rahat_ ,” he growls softly, feeling that heat that’s been building in his lower belly swell, his balls tightening, and his fingers clench in Chris’ hair as warning. Chris ignores it and sucks harder, opening his eyes to look at him and fucking _moaning_. The vibration, from Chris’ mouth, along his cock, through his whole damn body, pushes him over the edge and he bites back a sharp cry of Chris’ name as he comes, spilling hot in his throat. Chris swallows and swallows until he hisses and whines, oversensitive, and then he finally pulls off, smacking his lips together.

The expression on his face is far too smug, all bright eyes and swollen lips and smirks, staring at Seb crumpled against the door of the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" he asks, voice raspy and low.

"Shut up," Seb says, and pulls him in to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah, who have i become?


End file.
